


If the heavens ever did speak

by Cissyna



Category: Diablo III
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissyna/pseuds/Cissyna
Summary: The young crusader, Johanna fought hard, every ounce of determination of erasing this evil that threatened New Tristram gave her strenght to carry on. She triumphed over the dark hordes plaguing the halls of the Cathedral, and after finding an unexpected ally, the two of them finally struck down Leorick. That’s when things start to become interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, a Diablo 3 fanfiction. It's only a little piece of it, only to see if I should put more effort into it or not. So here is a tiny opening scene, this should show my style, my faults... Hopefully it can help decide if anyone would be interested in more or not. If yes, please let me know, I would be more than happy to continue :)

When they finally reached the bottom of the crater, Johanna stopped in complete suprise. This is the place where the rock should have fell... But there was no star. Johanna furrowed her brows as she watched the lying form in the exact place where the fallen star should have been. Can this man...? Not lowering her weapon, she slowly approached the man. Could he be what everyone thought to be a star? No human could survive such a fall which created this crater. What is he, if not just a dead body?  
Suddenly the stranger moved, making the crusader raise her shield and watch him more intently.

-The falling star was a man? Interesting.

Her words was mostly addressed to herself, partly to Kormac who stood behind her, but to their suprise the man raised his head and looked at them with confused eyes.

-I am... I-I was... I... I remember falling.

He looked so lost, so harmless as his eyes scanned the surrondinds, finally landing on the armored pair. Johanna felt a bit of pity, and some kind of trust she couldn't find a good reason for.

-Through several floors, at least.

The corner of her mouth twitched as she put the shield on her back and hooked her flail to her belt before offering her hand to the stranger. The man's eyes followed her movements, and he was wary of them even when he took her hand.

-I am not your enemy. I think... Yes, I-I believe... I have come with a warning.

The crusader raised an eyebrow and looked at Kormac who slightly shrugged his shoulder. Warning wasn't really neccessary at this point, all of New Tristram knew about the rising dead already... Suddenly the man grabbed his head and bent forward.

-The darkness... The darkness... Is coming! I must... I don't remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait and debate with myself, here is the next piece. I don't have the heart to delete the first "chapter", I mean it already got 4 kudos and a comment :D So I will just leave that like this for now and start to make proper chapters from now on.  
> Feel free to comment you opinion :)

He was clearly in pain, his nails threatened to hurt is bald scalp, his face distorted in agony, fear mixed with pain as he repeated the last sentence over and over again, defending himself from the blame noone made. Johanna took the man’s wrist with definite yet gentle power, prying them off his head, making him look at her.

-Be calm and come with me. I know someone who can help you remember.

Soothing words stopped the self-blame with the promise of help in reach. The man nodded multiple times, eagerly accepting an opportunity that offered him everything he lost: knowledge, past and even his very self.  
His steps were still unbalanced and hesitant, he clumsily put his feet one after another, like he walked so long ago he forgot how to do it properly. Johanna stayed close to him, silently watching every step to react in time if he stumbles. As Cain told her earlier there was a waypoint not too far, which can take them back to New Tristram without walking the whole distance. It would be difficult, considering the tortures Kormac suffered, all the fight they endured and the fall the Stranger survived.

\- Aren’t we supposed to go up again? - Kormac was clearly uncomfortable as Johanna led them away from the stairs, following the instructions Cain gave him. It should be close and within reach, if the collusion hadn’t destroyed it completely.

\- I was told about a shortcut, it should be safer then going against the risen dead again.

 

On the left of the crater an old iron gate closed off a smaller room, their destination, if the scholar's words were true. The rusted hinges gave in as soon as the crusader tryied to open them, she pushed the powerless door to the wall, readying her weapon if more monsters wanted to block their ways. It was suprising, that after only a dozen steps the room ended. 

-Are you sure, this is the right way?

The woman crouched down, taking down her gauntlet and running her fingers along the floor. If Cain is correct, it should be... Here! Now that she knew where to look she spotted the unmistakeable desings of the waypoint. As soon as her hand swept down the dust, small, blue flames came to life at the 3 corners of the triangle carefully etched into the stone plate.

-Here it is. Follow me.

The portal that opened took them back to New Tristam in a blink of an eye. As they stepped out to the main square, citizens gathered around, but they kept their distance, glaring at Kormac and the Stranger with distrust. Johanna asked for Brother Malachi to take a look at Kormac, to see if he has any wounds left that needed treating, then lead the Stranger to the scholar.

-Cain, meet the falling star.

The look on the old man's face made the crusader's mouth twich to a smile. True, it was a surreal thing, introducing someone who fell from the sky.

-No man could survive such a fall. Who are you? What are you?

-A warrior, I think... I came bearing grave news, but I cannot remember...

The crusader stood silently, watching as the Stranger touched his forehead again, as if something physical was missing or the gesture alone could help him find what is lost. 

-Your message might be all that can save us from impending doom. - Cain was nodding repeatedly, caressing his beard, while humming for himself for about a minute. Leah was shifting her eyes between his uncle and the Stranger uncomfortably, and Johanna was about to excuse herself to check on Kormac, when the scholar finally hit the ground with his cane.

-Tell me everything you remember, stanger! Every detail!

His voice was commanding and urging, suprising everyone. The Stranger slowly closed his eyes in concentration, his brows furrowed together as he forced himself to remember as much as he can.

-Falling... fire... a sword of great power. It was... part of me, but it shattered into three pieces as I fell. - the words started out slowly, hesitantly, but when he first mentionned the sword, his voice became unfaltering. At last he found something he was sure of, some remaining of his true self.

-It is vital that we find those pieces. I believe the sword made whole will restore your memory.

The scholar looked at the templar, who silently nodded. If finding the sword helps to understand what exactly happened, then she will do everthing in her power to accomplish the mission. How hard can it be, finding 3 pieces, which could land anywhere? At this moment, it felt impossible and it filled the woman with excitement and anticipation. There will be a clue and she will find it!

-I need a few hours to get my armor and shield ready, then I will start the search.


End file.
